


Имидж или жизнь

by Yame2sh



Series: В наших головах [2]
Category: Glitch Techs (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, ООС, Проба характера, События разворачиваются после 1А сезона, немного юмора
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yame2sh/pseuds/Yame2sh
Summary: Походы на работу не должны заканчиваться сражениями с ожившими деревьями.
Series: В наших головах [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684081
Kudos: 1





	Имидж или жизнь

**Author's Note:**

> Да, Митч работает полный рабочий день.  
> А я не умею писать экшн-сцены.  
> Любите и ненавидьте! (Митча)
> 
> Условный вбоквел условного цикла «В наших головах».

Митчу снятся рекорды.  
Он не просто чемпион города, что за чушь, он — чемпион всего мира, лучший геймер на свете. И все относятся к нему подобающе. Так, как и должно быть. Все превозносят его, и даже эта зазнайка Мико наконец понимает свое место. В его профиле бесконечная прорва наград, он может пройти любую игру с закрытыми глазами, крутые шмотки и волосы, которые не надо укладывать, все скандируют его имя:  
— Митч! Митч! МИТЧ!  
…а потом он просыпается.  
И это так больно.

Ведь в реальности он открывает глаза в душном мотеле, когда уборщица стучится в его дверь. Он платит за этот номер. Потому что не может стереть память всему отелю. Потому что пробуждение каждый день в разных местах дезориентирует, он пробовал. А тут… какой-никакой дом.  
Он хватает одежду, идет в ванную и раздраженно кричит уборщице, чтобы она вошла.

Митч умывается и смотрится в зеркало. Придирчиво, как всегда. На его идеальной коже ни одного пятнышка. Но такой идеал дорого стоит — маски, увлажняющие крема, все вот это вот. Он должен быть на высоте, под стать рекордам. Митч хмурится, вглядываясь в свое отражение.  
— Ни на миллиметр, как так?!  
Он, рыча, берет маленькую расчесочку и начинает проводить ей по усам. Потом берет другую расческу, приводит в порядок волосы, отточенными движениями наносит лак, проводит блеском по губам и подмигивает своему отражению. Красавчик.

Он выходит из ванной полностью одетый и собранный, только босой. Уборщица уже ушла. Бурчит живот. А в кошельке плата за ближайшую неделю, его неприкосновенный запас, без которого его выселят.  
Митч достает из-под кровати новенькие кроссовки, аккуратно приоткрывает пластиковый пакет, призванный защитить их от любой пыли, и садится с ними на кровать. Кровать жалобно скрипит под его весом. Он смотрит на свои потертые тапочки с заячьими ушками, потом на кроссовки. Он не может прийти на работу в старых, его засмеют… но и не может пойти голодным, потому что не сможет работать. В последнее время он привык питаться хорошо и даже собирался начать копить деньги на нормальное жилье… или хотя бы на машину, в которой можно ночевать, но Хиноби слишком быстро выпустила следующую модель кроссовок, и его план по выгодной перепродаже рухнул, потому что те, что он купил, внезапно обесценились. А сверхновые… только одна пара. Та, что он держал в руках.  
Имидж или еда?  
Митч сжал коробку.

***

От невозможно блестящих шнурков на его кроссовках отражались лучи солнца. Солнце любило Митча, ведь они были братьями, вокруг которых вращался весь остальной мир.  
Люди оборачивались на Митча, падали с велосипедов, заглядевшись, а он только усмехался и проводил руками по волосам. Вот, ради чего все это.

До работы еще несколько кварталов, а живот бурчит все сильнее. Митч решил срезать через заброшенную строительную площадку. Так он доберется пораньше. Но он решил так не потому, что проникся извечными лекциями Фила о пунктуальности, — ха! — а потому, что сможет взять грузовик, поменять перчатку и перекусить ведерком лапши, не тратя денег. Митч боялся, что когда-нибудь это заметят, но кто-то из тех двоих новичков взял перчатку, которой он стирал память и… Фил похоже так и не узнал, что до этого ей неоднократно пользовались нелегально. Хах, он на удивление халатно относится к своей работе. Конечно, это не значит, что не нужно проявлять осторожность, Митч не был идиотом. Но сегодня придется рискнуть.

Митч брезгливо перешагивал через пыльные провода и проволоку. Не хватало еще запачкать кроссовки в первый же день. По обе стороны от него тянулись уровни недостроенных зданий. Материалы по большей части разобрали, но то и дело попадались обломки покореженного железа, штабели бетонных плит и всякий другой мусор. Хорошее место, чтобы заманить сюда глюк и покончить с ним без свидетелей.  
А прямо по дороге… дерево?

Митч даже остановился. Дерево. Раньше его здесь не было.   
Он активировал перчатку и тут же перекатился за ближайший штабель. Подождал несколько секунд, сканируя местность вокруг и переводя перчатку на дерево. Мелочь. Просто энт из Warcraft, даже не какой-нибудь Лич.  
— Скукота, — Митч вышел из-за штабеля и лениво направился в сторону глюка, — Ты конечно не достоин моего уровня, но перекусить не повредит.  
Энт молчал.  
И ради кого он старается?  
Митч подошел совсем вплотную, направив перчатку на глюк.  
— Да, стой так, пока я тебя ловлю, — он усмехнулся. Загудел звук разогрева заряда.  
— Мяу.

Митч тут же направил перчатку на звук. Никакого другого глюка сканер не видел. Митч немного сдвинулся и действительно разглядел на одной из веток кота.  
«Отлично. Глюк-заманиватель. Думает, я на это куплюсь».

…Митч осознал удар уже в прыжке. Хлесткий, неестественно быстрый для такого массивно выглядящего дерева, это был удар глюка, не принадлежащего этому миру. Заряды перчатки ударялись о его кору, только распаляя растение-переросток, взревевшее баньшей. Где-то среди кроны в энта мертвой хваткой вцепился вопящий кот, которого Митч заметил краем глаза.   
Можно было бы покончить с глюком быстро, но… кто-то же должен ответить за испачканные кроссовки и отсутствие лишних денег? За новичков-выскочек, которые то и дело норовят подорвать авторитет Митча? За извечные выговоры Фила? За все плохое.   
Митч почувствовал, как в груди поднимается ярость. Да, тут-то он и отыграется. Митч проскользил под ударом лапы-отростка, которая служила энту рукой, и вогнал плазменный клинок по самую рукоять в кору. Потом еще и еще, пока не заболела рука от натяжения энергии. Дерево взревело и другой лапой ударило по тому месту, где только что был Митч.

— Слишком… медленно, — усмехнулся Митч с заминкой, приземляясь позади энта и направляя на него перчатку. Ярость понемногу улеглась, оставляя после себя только усталость. Ее всегда хватало ненадолго. Ее место занимало вожделение, азарт, — Прости, дорогой, но ты не можешь подарить мне большего.

Энт посмотрел на него через плечо, на засасывающую его существо энергию и вдруг одним решительным движением крутанулся на триста шестьдесят градусов, перекрутив кору на своем «теле», и что-то со скоростью света полетело в Митча, сбивая на землю.

— АААААА! — кричал Митч, сдирая вцепившийся мертвой хваткой в лицо комок шерсти.  
— МЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯ! — орал кот, вгрызаясь в его волосы.  
— РААААААААААА! — рычал надвигающийся на них взбешенный энт.

— Слезь… с… мгрм-м-меня!  
Митч принялся вслепую стрелять в энта, не прекращая орать и ругаться.  
Наконец он отодрал кота, в последний момент поставил под зубы энта щит и засунул ему в глотку меч.  
Энт раздулся пикселями и лопнул, снова сбивая Митча на землю. К несчастью, он приземлился на кота.

«Глюк пойман, — привычно известила перчатка после того, как Митч засосал в нее глюка».

— Знаешь, я терпеть ненавижу две вещи: глюков и котов. Но глюки хотя бы приносят пользу, когда я сдаю их и получаю экспу. А коты... — Митч раздраженно покачивал кота из стороны в сторону. Животное, пойманное за шкирку, смотрело на него дикими-дикими глазами, ничего не соображая, — шаурму из тебя что ли сделать?  
Митч сидел на песке, кроссовки окончательно запачканы, а волосы наверняка превратились в гнездо. Его лак был потрясающим и мог выдержать все — пилу, огонь, тысячу сальто подряд, полный рабочий день и толпы поклонников, но против кошачьей слюны был бессилен.  
Вздохнув, Митч отпустил несчастное животное. Кот плюхнулся на землю и похромал прочь.

Скоро должен был позвонить Фил с напоминанием о том, что Митч опаздывает. Старый придурок, как будто бы он сам не знал. Крик Фила не дарует внезапный бустер скорости! Разве что у впечатлительных новичков.  
Митч встал, отряхнулся и активировал функцию очистки на форме. К сожалению, на кроссовки и волосы она не распространялась, поэтому Митчу пришлось достать зеркало и ровнять прическу так. Ужас, просто тихий ужас. Захотелось кого-нибудь придушить. Только на таких условиях он позволил бы этому кого-нибудь увидеть свою прическу.  
Кот все еще ухрамывал, очевидно, получив пожизненную психологическую травму. Митч навел на его удаляющийся силуэт перчатку. Можно ли стереть память животным? Имеет ли это какой-нибудь смысл? Вряд ли. Он опустил перчатку и пошел восвояси. Что за безумное начало дня…  
Хотелось есть.

Митч шел на работу в грязных кроссовках. Да, из-за таких ситуаций стоило бы прокачать ветку Скрытности до Невидимости. Но Митч не может быть невидимкой! Это противоречит естественному ходу вещей! Хотя и могло бы быть полезным… Может, клон был бы хорошим выходом?

Черт возьми, он заслужил премию.


End file.
